A shower generally has a shower nozzle affixed to the shower stall or to an extension hose which may be flexible but is not self-supportive. Current shower extensions must be hand held (an encumberance for a semi-ambulatory person or a person with only limited use of one or both hands) or must be held in place by a permanently affixed holder. Current shower arms and shower extension holders are limited in the breadth of height adjustments and limited in the scope of directional adjustments, with regards to diffusion. Many shower/bath stalls, particularly those intended for use by handicapped persons, now include methods for adjusting the shower head on a vertical bar or with a configuration of several bars and swivel joints. However, many handicapped persons, once seated in the bath, cannot reach the shower nozzle to adjust it vertically, or once the shower nozzle has been adjusted, readjustment during the shower is difficult or not practical. Those individuals with motor or dexterity hamdicaps must overcome the difficulties to adjust the shower nozzle or seek assistance.
The high-pressure, flexible, self-supportive, piping assembly for use with a diffuser/nozzle can be integrated with a conventional shower nozzles to provide a simple, easily adjustable, third-arm assembly. This third-arm assembly will aid handicapped individuals as well as individuals with other unique showering necessities. Without the use of any mechanical adjusters, the current invention can position the shower nozzle or other similar diffuser to the unique variety of specific heights and angles of direction required by individuals in a wheelchair, using a walk-aide or in a seat. A typical 24" high-pressure, flexible, self-supportive, piping assembly for use with a diffuser/nozzle attached to an existing shower arm in a standard shower stall can place a shower nozzle above the head of a person seven feet tall or directly above the head of a person three feet tall. Additionally, high-pressure, flexible, self-supportive piping assembly for use with a diffuser/nozzle, according to the invention, is designed for either retrofit to an existing shower assembly or for new shower facilities. The high-pressure, flexible, self-supportive, piping assembly can be used in an unlimited number of third-arm scenerios. Lawn & garden use, pet-grooming and in industrial processing applications are but just a few additional uses for the invention.